Don't leave me behind
by Jess14
Summary: Carter already lost one to Valentines. He just can't lose another. Haha. R & R. *COMPLETED*
1. Be my Valentine

Authors note : Another Carby.(Don't sue me, I just love it so much.) My first try writing fanfic, so bear with me. I don't even know how the characters talk with each other!! Hmm, no wonder I'm so jealous of u ppo out there who can really WRITE!! lol. Please R& R. I gotta kno what u guys think.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I own everybody. but unfortunately I don't. But one day I will, heehe. For now, I don't own anyone in ER.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1. Be my Valentine.  
  
I stared at the calendar. February 14th. The day which couples are supposed to celebrate. I guess this rule doesn't apply to me and Carter. I turned my head and watched him sleep. I placed my hand on his chest and felt it move up and down with every breath he took.  
  
"Hey." He mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Hey you." I whispered. "Go back to sleep." Once he wakes up, he will realize what day today is, and start to morn for Lucy. The longer he sleep; the better.  
  
He smiled and gazed up at me. "Have I ever told you this? You look absolutely stunning at the morning."  
  
I smacked him on the chest. "Carter! Yeah, you told me that about 100 times."  
  
"Hey, what day today is?"  
  
Here comes. I thought. It hurts me every year. It hurts even more this year. It's the 5th year anniversary of Lucy's death. I couldn't bear to tell him that today is the day. "February 14th." I said softly, rubbing his back. The tender spot.  
  
As I had expected, his face scrunched up. At that moment, he looked so helpless, so sad, that all I want to do is to kiss him and hug him, to tell him that everything will be okay, just as he had told me once before. "Carter." Was all I said,  
  
"I'm fine." He said as he pushed himself up. I followed him into the bathroom.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, Abby." He winced when he accidentally cut himself with razor. A small trickle of blood flowed down his neck. "Damn."  
  
"Here." I pulled out a tissue and helped him to clean up. "What time are you on today?" I asked.  
  
"Kerry gave me day off." That surprised me. Kerry never gave anyone day offs unless completely necessary.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't look so surprised. She did give it to me." He smiled and turned to face me. "Want to stay home with me today?"  
  
"I can't. The hospital phoned me and said I must go. They're short of hands." I sighed.  
  
"Come on. They'll manage. Stay." Carter pulled me close. "I need company."  
  
I wanted to stay. I wanted to be in his arms all day. I wanted to help him get through today. I want to do so many things. But I can't. I knew I would be in for it if I don't appear in the hospital today.  
  
"Carter, you know I can't. Kerry will probably make me sit through a seminar on 'responsibilities' if I don't show up." I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
'Alright." He let go of me looked at me with his dark eyes. "Come back soon."  
  
"Yeah. If they don't make me work extra." I said as I pulled on my coat. I opened the door and stepped out. "Bye." I called out.  
  
"Bye. Love you." Carter kissed me and closed the door. I smiled as I walked onto the cold, dreary Chicago streets.  
  
At that moment, my mind was too occupied to know where I was going. I crossed the roads, ignoring the cars that came whizzing by. Suddenly, a pair of headlights appeared just in front of me. A sharp, piercing pain soar through my body And I saw nothing but red. It hurt so bad that I want nothing but to die. Then, as suddenly as the pain had come, I felt no more. I closed my eyes and let the darkness swallow me up. My body fell limp and I uttered a low cry as my body met the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Teehehe. I know there are like, 14 days until Valentines day, but I couldn't resist writing a story! Happy Valentine's day everone! Review plzplzplzplzpzlz and tell me if I should continue. *hugz* (I know I sound desperate for reviews)  
  
"  
  
  
  
" 


	2. Luckiest guy in the world

Author's note: Oh gosh, thx so much for the reviews. I luv u guys. Hehehe. So, in order not to disappoint u, this is the next chapter. Will I kill Abby?? I'll leave u guys here!  
  
Disclaimer: *Using my power* 'Be mine Carter. Be mine' *Ignored by him* Oh well, I don't own anyone in ER.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2. Luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Carter's POV  
  
Just a few minutes after Abby left, I couldn't bear it anymore. I don't want her to leave me. Especially not today. I had never thought I would ever say this, but I want to work today. I grabbed my coat and rushed out of the door.  
  
The cold air hit me in a full blast, it did me a world of good, my head cleared up from all the fuzz.  
  
Sometimes, I still can't believe my luck. To find such a wonderful woman --- Abby, and to have her love me back. When I wake up everyday and see her mass of messy brown hair, I couldn't help but reach out to mess it more. I love the way her eyes pierce through you. Whenever she looks at me, time stops, I stop breathing. Nothing matters anymore. I just want to hold her, to kiss her, and never let go.  
  
Today is February 14th. Even though I love Abby, I can't get Lucy out of my mind. I liked her, a lot. It wasn't fair, I know. She shouldn't die that young. Right now, my heart is aching, I miss her. I may not have loved her the way I love Abby, but she was special to me.  
  
I sighed as I walked nearer and nearer to the hospital. My breath is coming out in little puffs of white smoke. The sign of life in my body.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Susan." I was walked on, not stopping, for I wanted to meet Abby as soon as I can. Susan quickened her steps to follow me. "How's it going with Abby?" She asked. God, this woman can read my mind.  
  
"Fine, everything's good."  
  
"Jeez, Cater you're blushing. How good is it? Must be really good, huh? I was worried you couldn't find a girl that could replace me, but oh well." We walked into the hospital.  
  
"I'm not blushing. Gotta go." I waved good bye and went to find Abby.  
  
"Carter? What are you doing here? Come on, don't stand there, help. Car crash, female, 30, injuries in lower back and abdomen, ETA 5 minutes." Lydia pushed a chart into my stomach.  
  
"Wait, I'm not on." I cried.  
  
Ldia shook her head sympathetically as she walked away. "So sorry, none can do."  
  
I groaned, fustrated. There's nothing I can do. I walked out of the ambulance bay and waited for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
"Hey." It was Susan.  
  
"You again."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you okay? I know today must be hard for you. I'm sorry."  
  
"How'd you know?" I never told her anything. I don't like talking about Lucy.  
  
"Abby told me. Are you okay?"  
  
"I wish everybody would just stop asking me that. Why do you female talk about everything."  
  
"You'll never understand." She was interrupted by the ambulance. We ran towards it.  
  
They started to give me the stats but I didn't hear anything. I only saw one thing. It was Abby lying helplessly. Her skin was so pale and a dark red puddle is forming on the sheets. My heart stopped beating.  
  
"Oh my god. Carter?" Susan whispered.  
  
"Quick, get her in. We must do everything to help her. She couldn't die. Not today. Not any day." I snapped into doctor mode. There's nothing I want to do but to help Abby. If she died, I knew I would die with her.  
  
"Look, you better work fast." The paramedic interrupted. "I doubt you can help her." I saw Susan shaking her head at the paramedic.  
  
"Why?" I asked sharply. Susan closed her eyes, silently begging him to say no more. But I wouldn't stop until I know what's happening to Abby. "What is wrong? Tell me. The rest of you wheel her in and help her. God Susan, help her!" I screamed.  
  
After they went in, I turned my head to face the paramedic, I shook him. Hard.  
  
"You. Tell. Me."  
  
"Doctor, her condition was already critical when we arrived at the location of the crash." The paramedic replied shakily. "On the way here, she.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tehehe. I know I'm being mean, but I'm gonna leave u guys here. And well, coz I'm no real doctor, and am only a sophomore in high school, I know nothing about medical terms. If I made any mistakes, forgive me. =P And oh plz once again, Review!!! I luv you guys. (Though I know you guys probably hate me for not telling you if Abby's dead or not.)  
  
Thankyou so much for your reviews.  
  
Becky--- Haha thx. Read on and c if Abby will die or not! (Though personally, I don't want Abby to die. but I can make her die.lol.) Thanks again.  
  
Erikazois13: Aw. Thanks. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Amanda: Thanks so much. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging here again! You'll know if Abby made it or not in the next chapter! Hang in there.  
  
Karen Faye: Thanks so much. By the way (This has nothing to do with the story, but still.) my sis's name is Karen!  
  
Ashelle: Yeah I know. But it's hard to write a fic where nobody is sad! Hehe. Thanks.  
  
Ficfan: How true. I'm such a carby fan!!!! Thanks.  
  
Me: Oh thanks so much. I tried to make this longer. (and more boring). Haha. Hope you like it.  
  
Spooky Anne: Haha, as I said, I hafta leave you guys hanging here AGAIN! Do you hate me? =P lol. Keep on reading and you'll see.  
  
Alyssa: Will I kill Abby? Hmm. anyway, thanks.  
  
Carby luva 313: Thanks thxthxthx. (I said so many thank yous today!!!!)  
  
I'm crashing. I'm so tired. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. A gift from heaven

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys, but then I'm not sure what to do with the story. It's HARD to write a story! And school is a terror; I hafta practice for like, 2 hours per day! So I need all the support I can get. Bring in the reviews!  
  
Clarification: Um. yes, Carter and Abby are newlyweds. Just so that there won't b any confusions.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to stress on this point again? Okay, none of the characters are mine.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
3. A gift from heaven.  
  
Susan's POV  
  
I wonder how Carter's doing. He's still outside, talking to the paramedic. I knew exactly what he would hear from him. Nothing good. Nothing he'd want to hear.  
  
I threw my blood- covered gown and gloves into the dispenser. I had never seen Carter this freaked out. Of course, I had never seen one of my friends lying on a hospital bed, bleeding her life out either. I had never felt this helpless in my whole life, it seemed as if I could do nothing but to watch my friend's life slip away.  
  
Abby. She was the only one that was meant for Carter all along. I tried everything to save her, for I knew if she died, Carter would die along with her. There were times when we thought we had lost her, but then, miraculously, her heart started beating again. We stabilized her, but her condition is critical.  
  
I went to look for Carter in the ambulance bay. He was standing alone, watching the traffic.  
  
"Carter." I called out to him softly, trying to break the news to him gently.  
  
Carter turned around and looked at me, studying my face, searching for clues, trying to read my mind. "How is she?" he asked finally, his voice barely above a whisper but filled with pain.  
  
I paused, not wanting to tell him. I thought about lying to him, to tell him that everything is fine, but I knew he would find out sooner or later. "She. Carter, you'd better go and see her yourself, stay with her, she needs you." I sidestepped the question.  
  
"Enough of that crap, Susan. Tell me, how is she?"  
  
I gulped, not knowing what to say. It is always hard to tell a person that their beloved is not doing well, and now, I had to tell Carter. As gently as I could, I told him. "She's not doing well. I don't think she's going to get through today." There, I said it.  
  
Carter tore his gaze away from me, not saying anything, just staring into the distance.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Why? Why today? Why didn't you help her Susan? It's your friend Susan, your friend!" he screamed, focusing all his anger on me. I remained silent, not wanting to say anything more. I'm used to all these yelling. I hear that ten times a day. I knew if I really thought about what Carter is saying, all I would feel would be guiltiness.  
  
"She may live Carter, There's still a chance." I had to say something, had to reassure him.  
  
"Dammit Susan. I know how big a chance she has. I'm a doctor myself. I give these speeches myself."  
  
"Carter, I." I began.  
  
"I want to see her." He said suddenly.  
  
"Well. sure." I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Take me to her."  
  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I don't care. Take me to her. This may be the last chance I ever see her alive again. I want to talk to her."  
  
"She's in a coma."  
  
"Miracles happen."  
  
I started to lead him to Abby's room. Suddenly, as I was walking through the corridors, a question struck me.  
  
"Do you ever think of Abby as a gift from Lucy?" I didn't know why that question came to me; it just popped into my head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." I turned a corner, facing the corridor that led to Abby's room. I glanced at Carter, watching him, staring into his eyes. I read in a magazine once that the eye of a person reveals all of his or her emotions. Right now, Carter's eyes were filled with pain and grief, looking similar to the way Mark looked at me when I left for Phoenix.  
  
Carter brushed past me, walking towards Abby's room. He stopped in front of the door and placed a hand on the handle hesitantly. Then, he turned it and pushed it open. I turned too, getting ready to leave. A cool voice called out to me.  
  
"Susan, I think so too."  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Abby is a very precious gift from heaven." With that, he went into the room, leaving me alone, staring at the door swinging shut.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phew. There, another chapter! I'm updating this story so frequently (er. once a day) that my efficiency amazes me! I'm sorry for the short chapter. I want to write more but I don't have time. My life is all about practices, papers, and tests. They want us to read 'Taming of the Shrew' and 'A pound of flesh' or something like that. Seriously, why don't they just kill us! Oh well, plz tell me if this story is good or not and if I should continue or not! I'm not getting enough reviews. =(haha. Anyway, thx for all those who reviewed.  
  
CarbyZonefan ( Well, thankyou! Your ideas helped so much! Urm. it's really hard to stay in character. I don't like Abby being so depressed, and Carter being all serious after Mark died. I totally agree with you. Thanks again.  
  
CARBYfan( Haha, your review had me laughing. Yeah, I still don't know if I should kill Abby off, I'm thinking about it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Alyssa( Thanks for reviewing on both chapters! I still haven't decided whether Abby should die or not.  
  
As you can see, I only got 3 reviews, which is way less than 10. *sigh * Oh well, I shouldn't blame it on anyone but me. (Am I sounding bitter and all abby-like now?) hehe. Sorry. Lol. 


	4. Don't cry baby, don't cry

Author's note: Wow, I had no idea that u guys really liked this story so much! When I read back what I had wrote, I was all 'Oh man, stop it. This is abysmal.' Hehe, I still think that despite what u guys think. And plz keep on reviewing, coz if I start to suck even more (which is literally impossible, coz I already suck so much) I want to know.  
  
And. do people wake from comas? Well, I think they do and I don't care. I'm gonna wake Abby up this chapter! I have to give her a chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I'm gonna say this once more, I'll go insane. I really would. Once again, I don't own anyone in this fic(ER)!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 4. Don't cry my baby, don't cry  
  
Abby's POV  
  
The world is a total blackness to me. I seemed to be traveling a long, dark tunnel, a tunnel that will never end. Kind of like those tunnels you see on TV, when the main character travels through time, only this tunnel is darker, sadder, and endless.  
  
Picture, snapshots of my life were whizzing past me. The moment I got hit by the car, the day Carter and I finally got married, our first real date, and our first kiss back in the quarantine ward, the first sip of alcohol I took after rehab, the days when Luka and I dated, and so on. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of me. This is it. I thought. This is the light people see right before they die. The holy light that led to the gates of heaven.  
  
The light got brighter and brighter, until it got totally unbearable. I couldn't stand it any more and closed my eyes. When I open them again, I totally expected to see an angel in front of me, quizzing me to see if I go to hell or heaven, though all I see was a blurry shadow in front of me. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was.  
  
I opened my dry, parched lips to call out to him, only to find a tube running down my throat, a cruel obstruction.  
  
I blinked a few times and the fuzz began to clear. He was sleeping, his face of an innocent child's. I lifted my heavy arm to stoke his hair, to pat him affectionately. I was careful not to wake him up, though I so wanted to.  
  
In my whole life, I had never shared much of my feelings to anyone. I kept everything to myself. You may think I am a loner, I am. I don't want anyone to pity me, to fell sad and sorry for me. After Richard, I was afraid. Afraid to fall in love and end up in a divorce.. until I met Carter. He is the pillar of my life. The first time I met him, I knew he was the one I could pour out my feelings to. But I didn't, I couldn't and wouldn't.  
  
He stirred and woke, and saw that I was conscious. He scrambled up like and eager child. "Abby" he called out to me. I love the way he calls my name, full of love and tenderness, and yet this time, it was full of pain. I'm sorry that I woke him up, making him face the harsh reality.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" That's him, so serious yet so sweet. I'm not feeling good Carter, it hurts, it hurts so much. The morphine and painkillers aren't working. They can never relieve the aching in my heart. I'm dying Carter, I wouldn't live much longer.  
  
"What? Abby, what are you trying to say? Damn these tubes. I don't know what to do, Abby, god help me." He groaned, as if he's the one that had been hit. "Would somebody get these fucking tubes out of you?" He's screaming now, and getting all emotional. I watched sadly as he slammed his fists into everything. Don't hurt yourself, don't do this to me. I plead silently. With all the strength I could muster, I reached out for him arm.  
  
He looked into my eyes, and I gazed back. I opened his palm and with the little strength I had left, I wrote three little words in the middle of his palm.  
  
"I love you." So little yet so much. It said all I wanted to say. It meant everything to me. I love you, Carter. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Even if I died, my love for you would never die.  
  
"God Abby, I love you too. Stay with me. Please, please Abby, don't leave me behind. I'll never live without you." Tears, clear as crystal, were forming in his eyes.  
  
'Sticks and stones will hurt my bones but words will never hurt me.' But Carter's words did. It pierced into my heart, slicing it into two. My heart is broken. Those four words, "Don't leave me behind." will hurt me forever. I'm abandoning him, leaving him behind in this cold, cruel world.  
  
I could stand it no more. I pulled open his palm again and told him I'm sorry. In the past, I had done so many things that I regret now. The least I can do now is to apologize to Carter, I had to let him know that I'm sorry.  
  
He sobbed, truly sobbed. It was the first time and probably the last time I see Carter cry. A single tear ran down my cheek. I squeezed him on the arm, trying to reassure him that I'd be okay. I could be brave for you Carter.  
  
Something is forcing my eyelids to close. My breathing became short and rough, though oddly, I felt nothing. I know I'm dying, I can literally feel my soul slipping away from my body. Don't watch me die Carter, don't. Tears are flowing down my cheeks now, just like the energy that is draining out of my body. Slowly, my eyelids closed, and once again, there was nothing but darkness. Though this time, I felt even lonelier than before.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Oh. I tried my very best to make this sound sad. Am I cruel or what? Please guys, please, please review. I had put a lot of time in this! Seriously, I did. Well okay, not THAT much time. Practices are taking up most of my spare time. 3 hours of practice today, can you believe it?  
  
Thank you for these ppo who were kind enough to review.  
  
Karen Faye ( *Widen eyes in amazement* Chapter 2 was good? Wow, I wouldn't say that! Hehe. I admit that Chapter 3 is better than Chapter 2, but still, I isn't that great. Thanks for reading.  
  
CARBYfan & c ( Are you two the same person? Well it doesn't matter. Thanks. I would like to make this clear to everyone, Abby may not be dead yet, so don't be sad and stop reading!  
  
MeganStar ( Haha. I know people like to kill Abby, coz we're all merciless murderers! Lol. j/k But then, as I said, Abby may not be dead. Read on and you'll see. Thanks. CARBYluva313( Yeah, I liked Lucy when she was on the show, but I'm not a carcy fan. Still, I thought it would be sweet to include her in Carter's pain, if that makes any sense. Thanks and here's your chapter!  
  
SpookyAnne ( Thanks and as a reward, I'm presenting you this brand new chapter. Believe me, it was hard to write!  
  
Carbygirl05( Thanks so much for reading this and thanks for all the compliments. I don't know if it's really that great though. Thanks and keep reading to see if Abby died or not.  
  
Yay. 6 reviews (or 7) that's better. Thank you. Have you ever wondered if the actual cast of ER will take the time and come and read our stories? The thought just came to me yesterday! It would be so great if they actually come and read what we write! You probably think I'm crazy or what but hey, that could happen!  
  
Yeah right. Fat chance. Dream on.  
  
~JeSs~ 


	5. Once is enough

Author's note: Ugh, I'm having something of a writer's block here. I hate writing Carter's POV, coz he's supposed to b the saddest person in the fic, but I have NO idea how to make him sad. I'm going insane. I'll try my best to make this sound realistic but then, I'm not making any guarantees! Read at your own risk.  
  
Disclaimer: Due to the fact that Warner Bros will sue me if I don't write this annoying little sentence, I'm repeating once more. I don't own anyone in ER. And I don't own the song 'Two Rivers' by Avril Lavigne either.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
  
  
5. Once is enough  
  
Carter's POV  
  
I stood there, standing on the cold hard tiles of the hospital floor, staring at her pretty face as the machines go haywire around me. Her eyelids closed and the machines all sang out a high screech, a monotone. A cold gust of wind blew, sweeping away my love together with it. I bit my lip, hard. It was all I can do to stop myself from screaming out loud.  
  
I knew I should call for help, I knew there is still a chance that she'll live, that I'll wake up and find her next to me, watching me sleep, wearing a tiny little smile on her face. She is my goddess. She can't just leave like this. Not without saying a real goodbye.  
  
I reached over and rang the bell to call for help. I knew, in a few moments, a crowd of people would rush in and help Abby, all of them trying to keep her from deteriorating even more. So I merely stood there, listening to the wailing of the machines and holding her hand, savoring the moment of peace we have together.  
  
Grains of sand slip through your hands  
  
Never ceasing time  
  
Fold you hands in silent prayer  
  
Eternal peace you'll find.  
  
As I had expected, the door burst open and Susan, Luka, Chuny and Malik rushed in. The looks on their faces were easy to read. Fear, hope, grief and pain. All of what I'm experiencing inside. I turned my head away from them, unable to watch, unable to take any of this anymore. I've had enough drama for one day.  
  
"Oh my god. What happened?" Susan asked, watching the straight green line that ran across the monitor. That's right, Abby flat-lined. I told her silently.  
  
"You've got to help her." I said softly. Emotions inside me had somehow found a way out, and suddenly, I found myself panicking. "Help her! Don't stand there. You've got to do something!"  
  
They all rushed over to her side, doing CPRs, bagging her, shocking her, doing everything they could possibly do to help her. But the line showed by the heart monitor remained stubbornly flat.  
  
"We have to move her to the ER." Luka said to me. Luka, a man that Abby had fell in love with. Normally I should hate him, but today, with Abby dying, I don't feel a thing against him. Hell, I would make up with him and befriend him even, if only Abby would live.  
  
"Then move her." They rolled her out, taking her way from me. Why don't you move me too? I found myself asking, why don't you move me to be with her? Why don't you take me to where she is?  
  
Like two rivers flow  
  
To the open sea  
  
Someday we'll unite  
  
For all eternity.  
  
Susan stayed behind, not going with them to the ER.  
  
"What are you doing here? Help her." I screamed at her. This is all I could do, screaming at innocent people, blaming them for everything. I'm sorry Susan; I hope you'll understand.  
  
"I stayed to check up on you. For all I know, you may be suffering for post-dramatic shock. Scream at me if you want to, I don't mind." Oddly, she didn't seem to be angry.  
  
"God, I'm sorry." How pathetic did I sound? Abby is dying, and all I could do is staying in this room, saying I'm sorry to somebody I screamed at.  
  
Suddenly, I realized one thing that I can do to save me from the overwhelming sense of guilt in my heart. "Susan, I want to help save her."  
  
Let the rain falling on your face  
  
Run in to your eyes  
  
Can you see the rainbow now?  
  
Through the stormy skies  
  
"You can't." I felt as though I was shot.  
  
"What do you mean I can't?" I asked angrily. "She's my wife Susan, and she's dying. And you're telling me I can't prevent her from dying, that I can't go and save her?"  
  
"Yes. You can't help Carter. Remember that policy?"  
  
"What policy? Susan, I can't afford the time to talk about policies while my wife may be dead in another room!"  
  
"Carter, it is hospital policy that you can't tend for family. You know that."  
  
I slammed my fist into the bed. "I don't care about these god damn policies. I want to help her and that's what I'll do. Nothing is going to stop me from going over there to help her and you know that too Susan."  
  
I jumped up and strode over to the door, walking into the corridor and went over to the ER to look for Abby. Susan tried to hold me back, but I was too strong. She gave up and decided to go with me.  
  
"If Kerrie asks about this I have nothing to do with this." she muttered.  
  
"Thanks Susan."  
  
"Carter, she's my friend too."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Trauma Green I guess."  
  
Just as we were about to burst into Trauma Green, a gurney rolled out. It was Abby.  
  
"What? What happened?" I asked Luka, taking note of his bloody gown.  
  
"Calm down Carter. She's okay. We saved her.."  
  
Relief washed over me like a huge wave. I felt as though I'm filled with helium. Abby, my goddess, my princess, my wife, is alive. I'm not going to wake up alone every morning, finding no one sleeping beside me. My gift is not lost after all, and from now on, I'll treasure it, as if it's the most precious thing on earth. For the first time today, I smiled a real smile. I had come so close to losing her, and now that I know that she pulled through it, every cell in my body is screaming with joy.  
  
Like two rivers flow  
  
To the open sea  
  
Someday we'll unite  
  
For all eternity.  
  
".. Though we're still not sure if she's going to live or not."  
  
My heart instantly dropped to my toes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When we were doing a sonogram to check on any internal injuries Abby might have had, we found a dark shadow in her lower abdomen. We're not sure whether if it's a blood clot, a tumor or anything else. But before the test results come back, we're not sure about anything.." he trailed on and on, like a rushing river, never ending, never ceasing.  
  
The happiness I felt a moment before was gone. I felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. She came so close, so close to dying before me, and I don't want to loose her again. Ever.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++  
  
I know this chapter sucked big time, but then, as I said, I'm experiencing a major writer's block. So, u gotta put up with this crap for a couple of days until I figure out what to do!  
  
And, did u guys think Abby's gonna die at the beginning? I tried to make it sound that way, but if it didn't, it's okay. The thing is she didn't die! But then, don't rule out the possibility that she may.  
  
Haha, I'm mean.  
  
Thanks for all those who reviewed :  
  
CarbyZonefan -- um. ..coz u reviewed on chapter 3 after I had posted Chapter 4, therefore I didn't thank u for reviewing in Chapter 4, and so, I'd like to thank you here. Thanks.  
  
MaggieMay -- Oh well, there can't BE enough Carby stories out there. And even though I like calling my own work 'crap' doesn't mean that you can call my work crap. And I doubt the ship would sink. but oh well, titanic sank, so I'll keep your advice in mind. Well, thx for putting up with Chapter 1 anyway.  
  
Becky -- Isn't it? Cool I mean. Well, I can't say I really mind them really my story if they would leave a review! hehe. Nope. I don't think Noah Wyle will laugh at your idiocy (yeah, come to think of it, I love this word.) coz u're not idiotic. By the way, which ones are your stories?  
  
Amanda -- Meanie suits me doesn't it? Thank you for saying that it's beautiful! Thank you!!!  
  
Ocean eyes -- It is totally sad. I'll break down if somebody kills Abby off in their fic. though if I don't get enough reviews from all of you, I'm gonna kill Abby off just for revenge. Hehe. lol. Thanks!  
  
SpookyAnne -- Hey I don't mind it's u again! leave as many reviews as u want to! Thanks!  
  
Laura -- Crying like mad? really? haha, thanks for saying that it's good. Thank you for reviewing. And you don't need to thank me =)  
  
Annie -- Haha. So far I'm a meanie and I'm cruel. It's kinda fun reading these comments. (Don't think I'm a psycho or something.) No need to be sorry, I don't mind. Thanks.  
  
carbygirl05-- Thank you! Did Maura say that? Really? When did she say that? What's is there to be afraid of? Well, she's afraid that we will kill off her character and then the writers will think.'oh well. That plot is GOOD' and then basically just kill her off the show.' I'll die if that happens. Yeah, I totally hope that she'll some and read our stories. Oh and don't worry about the long message thing. I like leaving loooong messages too, and I love it when ppo leave long messages, and as you can c, this reply is even longer, so I got to stop. Thanks again.  
  
Ashelle -- Thanks. Well, I kinda like Lucy back when she was on the show, so I thought it would be cool to relate to it a little, Carter will not jus 4get about her right? Yeah, the ER writers may need a little ideas, the show is not as good as it used to be, still good, but not great.  
  
Alyssa -- I'll try not to kill her, but I like sad endings. Well, I would curl up in a corner and die if they really kill Abby off the show! Thanks.  
  
Kaz and the scali -- Thank you both of you. Yeah, I think it'll be interesting. does that help with ur little debate? hehe thanks again.  
  
Dani -- Well, I doubt about that talented part, coz I have absolutely no talent to speak of, but thanks anyway. Yeah, you really gotta appreciate what u got. Thanks.  
  
After all your opinions, I still really want the actual cast to leave a review here, though we would never know that it's actually from them, coz even if they use their real name eg : Noah or Maura or Sherry or Goran. we'll never assume it's REALLY from them. * sigh *  
  
~JeSs~ 


	6. Have you got a secret to tell?

Authors note: Oh god, I'm in NO mood of writing anything..I just got into a terrible row with my mother. Apparently, she wants me to take part in a scheme, something to do with flying planes and writing compositions and stuff, says it will look good on my university applications. Well, well whatever, I just wish parents wouldn't barge into our life so often.  
  
So as I said, I'm in a cranky mood, but come to think of it, I want to write, not those silly compositions but I want to continue on this story. I think it would relieve some of my stress, so guys, here's the sixth chapter of my 'oh so wonderful' story.  
  
(Yea, I knew I sound all bitter, and sorry guys, I don't mean to sound like that, it's just that I'm really, really mad. I promise I'll get better soon.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in ER.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++  
  
6. Have you got a secret to tell?  
  
Carter's POV  
  
I had never understood why, when husbands know that their wives have an incurable disease, they all just flee from their wives, even if the disease they got weren't contagious. As if they all suddenly decided that they don't love their wives anymore, all decided to run away from their wives. I had seen a lot of cases like this while I worked in the ER, but had never understood why. Until now.  
  
The reason they ran away wasn't because they don't love their wives anymore; it was because they still loved them. They loved them so much that they couldn't bear to watch them slowly fading away, to watch them being tortured by the horrible disease. They ran away from the hideous fact that their wives will die in the soon future.  
  
At least, that was what I felt when Susan told me that Abby probably wouldn't live through today. I wanted to run away from this, to go home and take a long shower and go to bed, pretending that this had never happened, to wake up and find Abby cooking breakfast or making coffee, looking beautiful and radiant under the sunlight that shone into the room through the windows. But no, I was forced to stay, forced to see Abby come so close to falling into the hands of death. It was during the period of time when Abby flat-lined when I realized that I couldn't shed away from reality forever. Sometime later, I'm going to have to face it. Better now than never.  
  
Now that I know that Abby still wasn't safe, and that she may crash again, I decided to be brave. If she could be brave to accept that fact that she may die, why couldn't I? After all, I'm supposed to be the strong one, and I promised to look after her forever and ever. I decided to stay by Abby's side this time, whether if she lives or dies, it doesn't make a difference, I'll always love her, no matter what.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The steady beating of the machines sounded like a sweet lullaby, gently luring me to sleep. I felt my head drooping and my eyelids started to close, it took every once of energy in me just to try and stay awake, I couldn't afford to sleep for Abby might wake while I'm still in dreamland. Stay conscious, I kept ordering myself, when you work, you can stay awake, why can't you do that now? Hell, you're an ER doctor; ER doctors don't sleep at all!  
  
In order to prevent myself from sleeping, I decided to focus all my attention on Abby. I raised my hand and traced her delicate features, her perfect eyebrows, her cute button nose, and her teasing lips that always managed to be so sexy when she wanted to kiss me. I shook my head, and stopped tracing her features, for I know I would have a mental breakdown if I keep thinking about the fact that I may never see her face again. I allowed myself to close my eyes for just a second; ignoring my subconscious mind telling me that closing my eyes is a big mistake.  
  
"Carter." A hoarse whisper cut into my head. Is it a dream, or is it real? I don't know, doesn't matter. Why is the bed so hard? Maybe it's time to get a new one. I turned over to make myself comfortable. Instead of feeling relaxed, I felt a sharp pain in my side and heard giggling followed by coughing. I opened my eyes and instead of finding a nice bed, I found myself lying on the cold hospital floor.  
  
"What the.." I left my sentence trailing in the air as I realized the reason why I was in the hospital. I snapped my head towards the direction of the coughing and saw that Abby was awake, even trying to sit up. They must have gotten the tubes out of her while I was sleeping. I take that as a good sign.  
  
"Be careful." I jumped up to help her, only to fall back on the floor when a flare of pain shot up my ankle. Must have twisted it. Abby smiled, showing her cute dimples that I missed so much. Gingerly, I stood up and limped towards her.  
  
"How are you?" I asked, concerned about her. I know she often hid things from me, not wanting me to help her, masking her emotions from me. I have to be sure that she's okay, that she's not hiding any pain or discomfort from me.  
  
"I think I'm okay, though my stomach feels weird. How are you? Looks like you need help more than I do." She joked, grinning at me.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're still here." I couldn't resist kissing her; I would even climb into bed with her if this weren't a hospital.  
  
"I'm glad too," she whispered into my ear, her lips grazing the tip of it. A sharp volt of electricity ran through me. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
I though so too, that's why I'm glad that you're here, glad that you changed your mind and decided to be here for me.  
  
"What did they say?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Didn't they do a check on you after you woke up?"  
  
"They don't know that I woke."  
  
"What?" It is such a risk not to take a test to check if you're in good health immediately after you wake up from a coma, for a person might suffer from a lot of other injuries after a coma.  
  
"Don't freak Carter, I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not, Abby, no way." I said firmly, remembering about the shadow in her abdomen.  
  
"What?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you trying to say Carter."  
  
Oops. I thought. I let it slip. I had thought I would keep the fact that they found something in her abdomen from her, not wanting to scare her after what she had been through. Hell, it had been hard for her. "Nothing, everyone have a risk of having post-coma injuries. You know that." I was lying through my teeth, but she doesn't need to know that.  
  
"Carter." she said demandingly, raising an eyebrow, not buying my explanation. God, why does every woman on earth process the ability to read my mind?  
  
"Abby, I told you, there's nothing wrong with you!"  
  
"What did they find in me?" she asked. Oh no. There, that's it, there's only one explanation to all this, that she had known that there was a tumor or something deadly in her all along.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Know about what Carter? Do you expect me to read my mind?"  
  
Couldn't you? I thought.  
  
"Well, they found a dark shadow in your abdomen when they were doing a sonogram.." I stopped as I saw Abby had started to turn very, very pale. "It may not be anything serious." I added quickly.  
  
"Oh my god." she said softly.  
  
"Abby, it may be nothing! Do you know about this? Tell me please, tell me if it's a tumor, or is it anything that may be deadly, you can't keep me away from something this important. Abby, tell me, I love you, I'll never leave you." I coaxed gently.  
  
"Oh my god. No Carter, it's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She remained silent, her face as pale as a ghosts under the white lights..  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++  
  
I was right, I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm never going to take part in that stupid program, I don't even like planes. Oh right, I'm gonna calm down. Sorry if I freaked anybody out because of my grumbling. I didn't mean to act like that. Normally, I'm not a person who's angry all the time! ;-)  
  
The episode yesterday was great. well, every episode is great *stop to think. and realized that I had said something about the show being not that great yesterday * Forget about it. I mean what I said yesterday.  
  
And how can you make words appear in italics? When I make the words italic, they appear to be normal in ff.net. why??  
  
And sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not perfect! Hehe.  
  
After all these apologies, I'm gonna start thanking people.  
  
Rebecca B Bush --- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah I know that it's dark, but that's what makes it fun! Erm. if you had read the replies I made before, or if you even read this reply to you, u may notice that my mind is a little twisted. lol. Thanks again.  
  
Pissed off poet -- I made this Chapter happy! Yay. Cheers for me!! Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Becky -- So you mean I can find your stories if I searched for a writer with a pen name of 'Becky'? * After some time * There are so many Becky (s) that had registered!! I don't know who you are!! Tell me plz. I wanna read what you wrote! Haha. Thanks for loving this chapter. and yes, pregnancy IS a possibility. Everything is. Thanks  
  
Laura -- Hee, I feel good now, coz I cheered you up, but then I like sad fics. basically, I'm the kind of person who needs a good weep now and then =) You lost sleep? Wow, never knew fics have such a huge effect on people!  
  
Loco -- Thanks for reading this. Aw, that's not true! I believe you write perfectly good fics! Thanks  
  
Carbygirl05 -- I fully intended to send an e-mail to you to reply your message but then I didn't get your email address! I checked my mail- box just now just in case but there was nothing. I wasn't THAT surprised for I know how crappy the whole email system is. I lost about um. 100 letters via email, so I'm never gonna trust that thing. hehe. but then email me just the same!  
  
You mean you talked to Maura? Is she you friend? I don't understand... oh... did you talk to her in those chat rooms where they have a whole bunch of fans to talk with a celebrity? I always wanted to get into those chat rooms but then something always came up to prevent me from doing that, tell me in full details about what happened kay?  
  
Oh my, I think you'd better send me ur email quick, I'm not sure I'm gonna reply or write everyday, but this reply took up way too much space. Hee. =)  
  
CARBYfan -- Don't worry about the accident, it's better to get more reviews than less, but don't you guys start to send me two copies of all your reviews just coz I said this! Thanks for loving this Chapter and yes, there's a chance that Abby may be pregnant, read on to find out!  
  
Um. and I'm not sure who is this and whether if this review is dedicated to me.  
  
To Mr or Mrs or Miss Blank -- I know about as much as you do. and I want to know that too!! Be sure to tell me Carbygirl05. you probably start to think that I'm a nosy girl but hey, I can't resist from a good piece of gossip!! hehe.. And is this message really for me?  
  
I'm gonna go now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.. and I feel sad for those who didn't, coz I can do nothing to help you. hehe. C ya soon...  
  
Oh yeah, I'd just like to say that maybe the next chapter will be the last chapter or maybe the next next chapter will be the last one.. tell me if you guys would like me to do a sequel, I kinda have an idea what to write about but if you guys don't like the idea, then I won't write any sequel to this fic. *~JeSs~* 


	7. Miracles do happen

Author's note: Here's another chapter. Oh god, I'm so sad that this fic is ending! Hehe. I can make it endless but it'll get too boring. So do you guys want a sequel to this or not? I need more opinions. And feel free to email me! Don't worry. If I don't reply ur emails, it's not ur fault, blame it on my skool =) I'm cool with the whole pen pal thingie and no, it isn't lame or cheesy. Hehe.  
  
And if u email me, u still gotta review, coz I want some reviews in the reviews page. If all of u started to email me and didn't review, and when I take a quick peep in the review page and see no reviews, I'll be SO crushed. * sob in advance *  
  
I just watched a rerun episode of ER, season one. U kno, that epy when Mark and Susan gave Carter a cast? Hell, that was so funny =) * laughs crazily* don't you think? I forgot all the details of Season one, coz I was like, 6 or 7 that time. So I'm glad that there are reruns!  
  
And this will still be in Carter's POV. I like Abby's POV better, but then it seems more reasonable if I used Carter's POV in this Chapter.  
  
Disclaimer : No one is mine. Yeah that's right, NO ONE in ER.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well, they found a dark shadow in your abdomen when they were doing a sonogram.." I stopped as I saw Abby had started to turn very, very pale. "It may not be anything serious." I added quickly.  
  
"Oh my god." she said softly.  
  
"Abby, it may be nothing! Do you know about this? Tell me please; tell me if it's a tumor, or is it anything that may be deadly, you can't keep me away from something this important. Abby, tell me, I love you, I'll never leave you." I coaxed gently.  
  
"Oh my god. No Carter, it's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She remained silent, her face as pale as a ghosts under the white lights. 7. Miracles do happen.  
  
Carter's POV  
  
"Abby?" I pushed on. She has to tell me, there's no other way.  
  
"Oh Carter." She threw her arms around me and hugged me, tight. I returned the hug, put still wanting to know what is it that Abby knew. I saw her brush away tears from her eyes and my stomach gave a sickening lurch. There's something very wrong here.  
  
I stroked her back gently and soothingly, trying to coax the secret out of her. "Don't be afraid Abby, tell me."  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to say something, perhaps to tell me what is it that she's keeping from me, the door opened and Susan poked her head in.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked amusedly, as Abby and I were still hugging each other.  
  
"No." Abby replied immediately, smiling and pushing herself off me. I mock glared at Susan, but laughed instead at her 'I'm so sorry.' expression. I'm in too good a mood with Abby awake to be mad at anybody.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that Abby. There's something going on with us Susan." I said and gestured towards the corridor, asking Susan to leave silently.  
  
"Ah. I see." Susan said knowingly. Yes, you got me Susan; I want to know what's with the shadow. Now go! "Decided to get naughty in a proper room than doing it in Trauma green huh?" she winked and us and started to retreat.  
  
"Oh no. Susan, don't leave. I just woke up and according to Carter here, I must have a VERY thorough checkup." She looked up at me and smiled innocently. If I had known that what I said would backfire and come back to me in order to bite my ass, I wouldn't have cared about stupid checkups.  
  
"Well..." she raised her eyebrows at me. I held up my arms dejectedly. "Check her up, I promised myself I'm never going to do anything my wife here don't want me to do, and in this case, I'm not sending you away." I leaned down and kissed Abby's nose affectionately.  
  
Susan shuddered visibly. "I would rather leave you two alone."  
  
"No stay." Both of us said spontaneously. Hey, I can always find out what's wrong with Abby via Luka. I reasoned with myself.  
  
Susan stared and me and said suddenly. "Well, Carter. The test results came back, they're with Luka." There, she's using her special ability again - reading my mind.  
  
"What's with all these reading of my mind?" I asked aloud.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Thanks Susan." I went to find Luka. Where in the world is that man?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Abby's POV  
  
Susan and me were chatting as if we hadn't met for ages when Carter burst into the room. God, I thought, there, the secret is out.  
  
"What are you doing back so fast? Where's Luka?" Susan asked, furrowing her brows.  
  
"That's exactly what the problem is, I can't find him. Where is he?" Carter asked frantically. And so, I guess, the secret is still with me. And Susan. And Luka, I guess.  
  
A pair of lanky arms wrapped around my neck. They were cold, I noticed, so I rubbed them in an attempt to try and make them warm. His lips touched the back of my neck and then I heard a whisper in my ear. "Tell me."  
  
Even though I'm not sure if I could keep the secret (or not so secret) with me any longer, I'm still doubtful about telling him. For all I know, it may be too much he could bear, considering what he had been through today. A few weeks may as well have passed. No, scratch that, make it a few years. But I still needed to give him an answer.  
  
"Promise you'll not get mad that I haven't told you earlier?" I asked him "Promise." he answered eagerly.  
  
"And you won't freak if it's too much for you?" I winked at Susan and she smiled back. She knew exactly what I'm doing. She herself had done it many times before. A few questions to lead him on is a great way to get a man interested in what you have to say.  
  
"No Abby." He said exasperatedly. "Now are you telling me?"  
  
"No. I need to know if you're sure you can handle this. Are you sure you can?" I saw Susan shaking her head at me. Oops, too much questions is no good.  
  
"Yes Abby." He sighed. "You've got to tell me what it is!"  
  
"I will after I make sure. You won't just leave me behind like I'm some piece of trash right?" I'm freaking out now, I'm not sure if I want to tell him.  
  
"Ugh Abby, no! Of course not. I'll never leave you behind. And I will never think of you as a piece of trash. How can a piece of precious gem like you be regarded as trash? Now would you tell me what it is?" God, this man sure has a lot of patience. What am I going to do?  
  
"Do you love me?" I asked in a weak attempt to steer his attention away from getting me to tell him what's happening. Help me out! I mouthed to Susan.  
  
Carter sighed dejectedly, shaking his head. "Abby, what could possibly be so wrong to keep you from telling me?"  
  
"She's pregnant." "I'm pregnant." Just as I mustered enough courage to tell him, Susan decided to tell him too. I raised my eyebrows at Susan and all she could do was to shrug her shoulders apologetically. I turned my head to face Carter, who fell into a heavy silence after I told him. My heart seemed to jump out of my chest.  
  
"You are?" he finally asked incredulously.  
  
I could only nod, for I am too afraid that if I even uttered a single word, I'll break down and cry.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm going to be a father!" he said happily. Then his face darkened. "Is the baby mine?"  
  
God, how COULD he ask a question like that? "Yes." I screeched.  
  
"But how could we possibly.. you know, we had protection." he was pointing back and forth at himself and me, obviously, he had slept through most of the health classes in high school.  
  
"Can you be any more stupid? Have you ever heard that condoms are only 97% effective?" Susan asked him, pretending to be disappointed at him.  
  
He scowled at her, and then smiled good- humouredly. I love this man. "How'd you know we used that kind of protection we use?" Oh no.  
  
"Abby told."  
  
"You tell her things like this?" Carter asked me wondrously. I nodded. "Wow. We're going to have a baby!" he screamed, as if he only realized that now.  
  
"Yes we are." I said softly, not quite believing it myself, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Susan slipping out of the room, giving my a thumbs up before she left.  
  
"I love you so much." he said passionately.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"And now, I have a baby to love too."  
  
"Do you consider today as a miracle?" I asked as I saw the sun rising in the horizon. It was beautiful, I'm just glad that I lived and was able to see many sunrises like this. Valentines day was over, and hopefully, the hardest part of my life is gone.  
  
"Oh Abby." he smiled and gazed into my eyes. "I consider everyday with you to be a miracle."  
  
I smiled too, and my heart went out to him. Our lips met each other's and as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, we stayed in our own world, celebrating the beginning of a brand new day. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++  
  
* sob * it's over. After this author's note, this fic would be history. Just to let you know, I had SO much fun reading ur reviews and writing this story. I hope I haven't disappointed u guys by making Abby pregnant. Review please everyone. And if you guys support my idea of doing a sequel, I'll reply ur reviews in the new story!  
  
This is so funny though. While I was writing the whole scene when Abby and Carter was having this 'we had protection' talk, it reminded me of one scene of 'Friends' that had nothing to do with protection. You know, in TOW Monica's thunder? When Chandler said: 'It's funny because in high school, I failed biology. Today, biology failed me.' When he couldn't do it with Monica? When I watched that, I rolled on the floor, laughing until I was sure I'm gonna die if I laugh some more. My sister thought I was INSANE. But what the heck, who cares?  
  
Thanks guys for reviewing :  
  
Carbyluva313 -- Thanks! I hope this is good too.  
  
Ashelle -- I'm glad she woke up too! I spent a lot of time debating with myself on whether I should kill her off or not. Thanks.  
  
Loco -- Yay, your name is posted for the second time! Thanks for saying that it's a good fic. Yeah, as I said, every epy is good! Thank you.  
  
Megan Star -- * Whispers back * I think the footsteps are getting louder! *Widen eyes and screams * It's here! HEHE lol. Yup, u got it right. And now, this is the ending. Thanks for reviewing all throughout the story!  
  
Laura -- Yeah, there are many possible story lines but I gotta make this a happy fic! hehe. Try writing a new story with those story lines! I'll jump to see it right away! Why do you hate the word pregnant? Sorry about making her pregnant, but I couldn't resist it! hehe. Yes, you're right. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SpookyAnne -- She's not sick after all! hope u're happy with this ending, it's not original at all I kno, but then, I'm not a very creative person ya kno. Here's the end of the story! Bye. Thank you.  
  
carbygirl05 --here's what happens next! and yeah I got ur email but then I want to reply ur review here! I'll send u another email separately ASAP. or not so ASAP. hehe.  
  
Yeah I know about those chat rooms, ur lucky to get into one. it's hard rite? And because most of my family (My grandparents, and my cousins) live in CA and I was born there, I guess I have a high chance of going there for the summer holidays too! Oh my GAWD. You're gonna meet THE CAST! Hey, I envy u so much, I'm terribly jealous of u! hehe. You're SO lucky to have such a great b-day pressie. my presents are nowhere as great as yours! The best pressie I got was a complete set of ER season 1 DVDs my friend got for me from overseas. I wish my dad did something like that!  
  
Yeah, it was AWESOME (I'm being a copycat) my fav epy now is not in season nine. I still like 'secrets and lies' best, even though there's not much hospital scenes or whatsoever. But it sure was funny.  
  
I'll send you an email so as to give u a longer reply some time later!  
  
Mealz -- Did u get it right? hehe I think u did! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CarbyFan -- Yeah he did! It seemed to me very carter-like. Well, at least very carter-like before Mark died. He became v.serious after mark died, I think. Um. well yeah, Abby told him, but then I hate to tell you this, but they're already married! hehehe. So if Carter proposes again, I'll freak. =) Well, actually, this is the end, but if you guys want a sequel, then I'll do one. I promise it's gonna be surprising! or not so surprising. well, let's see shall we?  
  
And no, I don't think carbygirl05 knos maura, but there's a fat chance that she will know her sometime later * glares at her * j/k!~ Be sure to introduce her to me k?? hehe  
  
Also, it would be marvelous if you want to email me. Yeah it's okay. I don't mind real letters, but don't send chain letters to me, coz I get enough of them from my friends!  
  
KarenFaye -- Thankyou. Are you sad that it ended this soon? oH well, tell me if you'd like a sequel!  
  
Oh god, I couldn't believe I wrote something that is irrelevant to schoolwork. That's right Loco, you're not the only one out there who only wrote for school, I was that kind of person too! * buries herself under the covers and sobs * I'm so sad that this fic has to end! Plz tell me that you guys want a sequel! * hit herself so as to punish herself for thinking of unreasonable things *  
  
AND THANK YOU ALL THAT HAD REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LuV, * ~JeSs~ * 


End file.
